Yes Master
by InvaderZora
Summary: (The New Girl in Skool REWRITE) WARNING ZAOCR AND DAOCR! ZIMXOC/DIBXOC! What happens when the shy and innocent Jenny Roberts ends up in skool? THE Skool. Better yet what happens when she meets an Irken Invader? Will Zim see her as an enemy or ally?
1. My Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer of doom: ME NO OWNY LE SHOWY! ALL CREDIT GOES TO NICKTOONS AND THE AMAZING JHONEN VASQUEZ! ME ISN'T MAKING ANY MONIES OFF THIS FANFICTION!**

* * *

Yes Master (New Girl in Skool REMAKE)

Chapter one "My Nightmare Begins"

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned. _'I hate mornings.'_

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Mph.." I rolled over and slapped the snooze button. I knew exactly what today was and I was not looking forward to it. Today was the very first day of my new school.

It's not like I wanted to move. No. I was perfectly fine with my friends,room,and house in Montana. We moved here because of my dad's job. He's a scientist and he got a huge offer to work with someone named 'Professor Membrane'. I guess that's a pretty big deal,working with the man that invented super toast,but what was wrong with studying astronomy? Yeah my dad's biggest dream was to find alien life. Stupid right? I thought so too. Until I met _him_,but you'll find out about that later.

Oh I might want to introduce myself. My name is Jenny Nicole Roberts,and I was about what ... thirteen at the time of this story? Yes. I was thirteen years old.

Anyway, after hitting the snooze button at least a hundred more times I stood up,and shuffled over to my closet. I picked out a bright red V-neck sweater,some light blue jeans,and my usual black converse. After that I moped over to my dresser and ran a brush through my hair,pulling it up in a ponytail. I gave the mirror a quick glance. I wasn't like a super model or anything ,but I wouldn't call myself ugly either.

Average.

I had bright emerald green eyes,long light brown hair that would reach my lower back if I didn't pull it up every day,and abnormally pale skin that reminded me of snow on a winters day. Yet I hated it. It just looked unnatural. Who am I Snow White? Once my appearance was tolerable I grabbed my bag and trotted down the stairs. _'Might as well get this over with.'_

I thought as I reached the kitchen,my mom cooking up the last of the bacon and my dad writing in his journal at the table.

"Hey Dad,Any luck finding E.T.?" I asked playfully,at least acknowledging his existence before I shoveled down some eggs.

"Actually yes," He began,his dark amber eyes sparkling in excitement. He even pulled a photo out of his long white lab coat. "See this purple blur here?" He asked,pointing to a spot on the photograph. It looked more like a fingerprint then a ship,blurry and dome shaped.

"You mean the fingerprint?"

"Yeah the -" He cut off. "It's not a fingerprint!"

"Mm." I hummed,taking a long swig of orange juice. I was used to his alien ramblings ,not that I believed in any of those things at the time.

My mother's silver watch beeped. She gave a quick glance. 7:30. I swallowed._ 'No! Not yet! Can't I start school next week?!'_

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Mom asked in her honey-sweet, overly cheery voice.

As much as I wanted to scream and run to my room, I let out a 'cheery':

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"First day jitters?"

I shrug. "A little." How was I supposed to tell my own mother that I was a nervous wreck?

"Need a ride? I can drop you off on my way to work." Dad offers . I honestly would have rather walked then be dropped off by the guy in the lab coat,but I was utterly clueless when it came to directions so I had no choice but to give a quick nod and agree to the popularity suicide.

I shuffled out the door and into the silver 2015 Ford. Yeah it was old,but, hey, it got the job done. The 15 minute ride felt like an eternity when we finally pulled up to the school,or skool apparently. The building was worn and ragged,the color an ugly gray, the sign was a dull ,cracked,red. I sighed as I jumped out of the car. I gave my dad a quick wave and glared at the Skool's double doors.

I took a deep breath._ 'I guess there's no going back now...'_

I shuffled through the now empty hallways._ 'Wonderful,late on the first day...'_ I slid into the office.

I swallowed my shyness,or at least tried too. "Hi-uh- I'm new and-"

The office guy just sighed and glanced me over. "Name?"

"Jenny Roberts."

He typed for a few moments before handing me some papers. "You'll be in ' class."

He sat up suddenly and stared at the computer screen,then gave me a sympathetic glance. "Good luck. ...You'll need it."

I gulped._ 'Was she really that bad?'_ I knew their was only one way to find out. I scrambled out the office,scanning nameplates into I found an old rusted one. ' ' class, room 504'

I stared at the door in horror,suddenly getting chills. I turned the handle and stepped in,getting weird horror/sci-fi The teacher _literally_ slithered over to me,putting her hand over my head. "Class,meet the newest hopeless appendage to the student body. Her name is Jenny."

This defiantly wasn't helping my nerves...

* * *

**Finally, I give you... the amazing ... yet still horrible... rewrite of ... DA DA DA "The New Girl in Skool"!**

**I'm so excited for this now that I have it planned out! Ending and all! (You may get a little pissed off but...DO NOT QUESTION MY AMAZING MIND!)**

**Like always I'm never good at beginnings so if this chapter isn't that good... give me time.**

**Anywhozles, (Yes that Irk-forsaken word has made a comeback... I'm so ashamed...) don't forget to reveiw!**

**Till next time,**

**Invader Zora signing off!**

**P.S. This chapter is now considered short... so ... expect longer chapters in le future!**


	2. Big Heads and Green Skin

Yes Master

Chapter Two "Big Heads and Green Skin"

"Actually,Ma'am, I -uh- I go by Jenn." I stated shyly,my cheeks turning a tomato red. Bitters shot me another glare. I shuttered. _'Damn this woman was creepy'._

"Her name is Jenn. Jenn,If you have anything to say,say it now,because after this moment I don't want to hear another sound out of you!" She said,slipping into a yell. I glanced up at the class,preparing to say something,but all those eyes we're staring into my soul,I couldn't take it. I stared back down at my shoes,hiding my sudden redness. I stayed mute,unable to form words. I shuffled over to the closest empty seat. I glanced to my left.

There sat a big headed boy with black scythe style hair,bright honey eyes,and pale skin. He wore a black trench coat that came down to his ankles,a sky blue shirt with a bored,gray,emoticon on it,black jeans,a pair of thick black glasses,and black boots. In other words this kid was a total geek. He was obviously bored, scribbling something in with a lime green colored pencil.

"Um. Hey." I said,if I was going to be stuck there then I might as well make some friends.

He turned,rose a brow,and looked me over. It almost looked like he was studying me.

"You're not an alien are you?"

_'Wow. Some greeting.'_ I thought,shaking my head. I glanced over his shoulder,now fully able to see what he was working on. It looked like an alien in autopsy. I cringed. This kid was ... disturbing.

I wanted to turn back around and ignore the strange big headed boy for the rest of my life but he just had to strike up conversation. "Okay, I know that alien thing sounds a bit insane-" He began.

_'No shit Sherlock.'_ I thought,resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"-It's just our last two new kids we're aliens and well I'm trying to prevent an invasion here so.." He explained,still sounding like he was dropped on his head too many times as a baby.

This time I really did roll my eyes. '_If aliens really did exist,What would they want with our pathetic little planet? Who would travel light-years away from their home to land on this dirt-ball?' _

"See the green kid over there?" He asked,pointing. "He's one of the aliens! Just look at him." His eyes narrowed and I could practically feel the waves of hate coming off him. "Being all .. green."

"That doesn't automatically make him an alien. He could have a .. skin condition .. or something."

"You really believe that?! He's been telling people that since he got here!"

_'Great,Now he's whisper shouting.' _

I sighed for about the hundredth time that day,and slouched back in my seat,thinking about nothing until the bell rang. _'Finally.'_

But before I could run off and escape this hell I heard:

"Ignore Dib. He's kind of.."

"Insane." I finished for her,looking over the pale girl. She had short, dark brown,layered hair that reached down to her chin,deep chocolate eyes,and as said light skin. She was wearing a bright orange turtleneck,medium shade blue jeans,and black converse that had a striking resemblance to mine. I smiled slightly,she looked a little on the nerd side ,but ,hey, who wanted to be friends with some stuck up popular _brat_ anyway?

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah,I'm Amber by the way."

"Jenn."

Something told me this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. In fact it was,I talked with her the rest of the day,finding out all the things we had in common. We talked about,singers,actors,and pretty much anything we could think of when I ran into _him_. Literately. "Watch where you're going,Earth-stink!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said bending down to help gather the papers he dropped. He smacked my hand away. I let out a yelp,and instinctively sucked the blood off my hand.

He was glaring at me,his eyes giving off an unnerving red tint. I looked him over. I had seen the green kid in class,but up close he was just .. different. A good different.

His skin was a light jade,his eyes a glowing lavender,with the tint depending on the angle. No ears. No nose. His hair was black and spiked up in the front in a 1960's Elvis style. He had obviously been a few fights,a fresh scar on his left cheek. He wore a magenta tunic with black stripes,light pink collar and sleeves,coated in a thin armor,black pants,with leather boots and gloves. Other than the small scar his skin was smooth and flawless. He was,despite the deformities,quite... attractive.

I blushed a little. I was about to ask for a name when he stood up and walked off,shooting me one last death glare and mumbling something about Earth's gravity.

I shook my head,snapping out of my daydream. "Earth-stink? Does he always talk like that?" I asked,staring,completely forgetting my sore hand.

"Every minute of every day."

* * *

**AMAZING!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so proud,and slightly ashamed... I HAVE EMBRACED THE ROMANCE!**

**JENNxZIM FOREVER!**

**It's so cute! Now, the difficult part,staying in character! Oh jeez...**

**REVIEW PEOPLE I NEED THEM TO LIIIVVE! They fill my PAK with wonderful sparks! I NEED THE SPARKS!**

**Till' next time,**

**Invader Zora **

**signing off! *Salutes***


End file.
